User blog:Freaking blood/My thoughts on popular creepypastas
Hello everybody, sorry for not posting in a while. There's been some... stuff going on. Don't worry though. Nobody died or anything. My post today isn't in the usual sthick of writing 4 or 5 things about what to do when writing creepypastas. Today I'm going to talk about popular creepypastas, and what I think of them very quickly. Except for the one I saved for the end, these are in no particular order. I won't stall the upcoming list any longer, so let's do this. Popular Pokepastas: I put these all in one segment because when you pick apart a Pokepasta you find that they have very similar traits, like "Your Pokemon died!" Welcome to creepypasta if you haven't heard that one before. It's fun here! Back on track, I think these creepypastas are the most fun to read, but very far from the scariest. The lavender town song does freak me out though. Laughing Jack: The story isn't the best, but the climax is pretty disturbing, except for the part where Jack suddenly teleports via smoke puff. That was stupid. Sonic.exe: Seriously? Herobrine: He's not really scary. He's a steve with white eyes. He's also NOT REAL! BEN: I wish I could say something else, something people haven't heard a thousand times over, but BEN is my favorite creepypasta ever. I won't spoil a single moment of it, even if most people have read it. Just go read it if you haven't. Happy Appy: This creepypasta is way too long, and after episode ten the scary stuff isn't even shocking anymore. At the beginning, it was demented, freaky messages. By the end, Appy is literally saying "Hey, let's go kill someone." For the seventeen hours you have to put in reading it, it's not worth it. The ending sucks too. Ted the Caver: This is how you write a seventeen hour creepypasta. This one is very open ended, and your mind is much scarier than any word on a paper. That's the genius of things like Lovecraft, and this story, overall, feels like it could've been written by the famous author. Smile dog: The pictures are the scariest part. If you're unfamiliar with it, there are pictures, and they are the scariest part. POTATOE: 10/10 best creepypasta ever NES Godzilla: The last of the 17 hour pastas (I will now refer to Ted, Appy, and Godzilla as the hourly trinity. Don't like it? Make your own blog about this stuff.) Slenderman:The entire concept is terrifying, but one too many rounds of "The 8 Pages" and You won't be afraid of him ever again. Russian sleep experiment: One of the few pastas that uses gore well. It deserves its fame. The rake: I don't give a s*** about the rake. Squidward's suicide: Really disturbing, the children pictures were freaky, but not nessecary. jvk1166z.esp: Not too scary until the ending, which was horrifying. Candle cove: I prefer tales of the laughingstock, but this is a scary classic none the less. Mother's call: The scariest you can get in like 3 sentences. Tulpa: This one is just creepy the whole way through. Mereana Mordegard glesgorv: I don't care about this one either. Barbie.avi: This creepypasta is terrifying, despite nothing too scary happening withing the story. Why is it so scary? It's scary because the entire thing could've happened. The art of Jacob Emory: This one is fun, but not very scary. Jeff The Killer: Here it is, the big one. I'll just say it up front. I like this creepypasta. Hell, I really like it. I like it, but not as a creepypasta. I like it in the same vein as the Doom movie, where you shut off your brain and just roll with it, and you have a good time. The fact that I can enjoy this story at least somewhat puts it miles above the average pasta. So, there you have it. If you'd like me to talk deeper into any of these, or talk about another one, I'd be glad to. Just let me know in the comments. Happy browsing! -I'm tired of this motherf***ing blood on this motherf***ing plane! Category:Blog posts